1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable bow sight mounts of the type that are used on gun or bow stocks on to which a telescopic sight can be positioned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to moveable gun sights. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,838,522 and 3,820,248 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,733.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,522, a gun sight is disclosed that has two points of adjustment both vertically and transversely of the gun stock using a set screw and an elongated sight body which is deflected by advancement of a secondary adjustment screw engageable against the gun stock.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,248, an illuminated gun sight is disclosed having a complete scope for use in nightime situations including a single adjustable point of attachment utilizing a screw thread and lock nut combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,733 discloses a sighting scope having an adjustable mounting bracket which is secured to the gun stock at one end with an area of reduced thickness adjacent thereto which is deflected i.e. (bent) as the vertical adjustment screw is advanced against the stock on the other end.